AirClan/Archive 1
Airclan is a clan of the skys. They live high in mountain were they can walk on clouds. The She-cats have wings, Toms don't. The cats here eat everything that normal Mountain animals eat. There are little Trees here and the air is thin. They live high on the mountain line in Rainbowclan's territory. Though they never speck to them and the cats in Rainbowclan don't even know that they're there. Only the male cats are aloud to talk to cats in other clans * Ether the Leader or Deputy must be a she-catToms are the only ones who can talk to cats in other clans *If a she-cat talks to someone in a diffrent clan they might lost their wings *The only go to the Waterfall Mountain when there going to be a new leader for Rainbowclan *When she-cats kit the kits come out as eggs Allengaince Leader Airstar- a plae white she-cat with green eyes, Black wings(Meadow) Deputy Longstream: White short haired she-cat with an unusually long black tail, long legs with black speckled on her paws, and pretty blue eyes. White wings with black on the tips. (Cotton) Medicine Cat Aprilfur: Light green shecat with light purple tabby stripes, purple wings, and dark purple eyes.(Leaf) Medicine Cat Apprentice Falconpaw, beautiful light gray gray she-cat with icy blue eyes. Her best friend is a falcon named Sky. (Eagie) Warriors Darkmoon- A black she-cat with a half moon one her forhead and her wings(Meadow) Skyblaze-A Purple tom with blue eyes Maplesong: Pretty ginger she-cat with one white paw and bright yellow eyes. One white wing and one ginger wing(Cotton) Mallowheart: White tom with fiery ginger paws, deep amber eyes, and a light ginger tail tip. (Cotton) Sky, Male Peregrine falcon (Eagle) Tabbyflight: Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and brown tabby wings. (Cinder) Apprentinces Queens Cloudtail- Dark blue shecat with a gray tail , stripes, and light blue eyes. -less than a moon away from birth-(Leaf) Rainfur: Stunning gray queen with a bushy tail with a white tip, black paws, a black stripe starting at her nose tip, up her face, down her spine to the white part on her tail, and beautiful bright blue eyes. Gray wings with small black stripes and white tips. Kits Open Elders Marshfur: Once a great warrior. Short haired black tom with dull green eyes. (Cotton) Role-play Airstar flew over Rainbowclan and the others, they were having the biggest war that she had ever seen. Lucky they never came over to where her clan lived other then to make new leaders. She flew home to her clan where she smiled 17:53, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur huffed as she heaved herself out of her nest and set a paw on her large belly. "Not long, my darlings." She purred to the kits inside her. ... Longstream padded out of the warriors den. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 18:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar smiled at she saw her Deputy. "Hey Longstream" she cried Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 18:44, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream bristled then spotted Airstar. "Oh hello, Airstar!" Longstream said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 18:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar smiled. "So what do you think of Rainbowclan's war?" she asked her friend Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream snorted. "They will kill eachother off." She said. .. Rainfur padded over to Longstream and Airstar. "Hello." She huffed. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded. "Who do you think will win?" She asked then dipped her head to Rainfur. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream shrugged. "Who do you think?" She asked. ... Rainfur felt a small pain but it quickly past. She sighed, they weren't coming yet. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:20, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Proudheart seems to have the most going for her." She said Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:21, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur must have brought out her claws during the small pain because Longstream looked over at her. "Are you okay, Rainfur?" She asked worried. ... "Y-y-yes I'm fine." Rainfur said uncertain. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:30, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar looked over at her. "You sure?" she asked Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " It has been happening to me too, its only because the kits are near, mine are due in less than a moon! " Cloudtail said with a calm tone as she walked over. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 19:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- 'Airstar nodded. In this clan She-cats where born more then toms. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:38, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur's belly heaved. "Y-y-yes I'm f-f-fine." She said. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 19:40, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Just breathe slowly and try eating something. " Cloudtail advised her. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:05, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar padded away to her den. She was no medicine cat, she knew knew nothing about having kits. .... Darkmoon flew down from the mountain to find her mate. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:19, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " That is at least what my mother told me when I told her I was pregnant. " she finished. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:22, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon flew till she reached Rainbowclan's territory, This was not where she wanted to go though, She wanted to go farther away. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:32, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt flew around the camp looking for something to do. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airsatr walked out of her den thinking that it might be good to go flying again. "Hey Starpelt want to go Flying?" She asked Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:39, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Sure! " Starpelt called out to Airstar. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 20:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Rainfur breathed deeply. "Please stay in, kits." She whispered. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 20:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded. "Let's go" she said taking off. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 20:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt was over Rainbowclan. She saw cats looking like they have been in arguments. Starpelt frowned. " A fight that shouldnt happen." Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 21:07, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded. "I wish I could tell them that they should just let one side win," she sighed. "But my wings" 22:03, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " We could assign a tom, but that would be too dumb. " Starpelt mumbled. " Why dont they just leave if they arent even happy, leave history as it is, you know? " she asked. ---- Airstar nodded. "I think that might be a good Idea, But not in this clan, In one that is going to be made, Jadeclan" she meowed Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 22:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Jadeclan, huh. Doesn't sound that bad. Ill be keeping an eye on them when their beleif, Starclan, approves of them. " She said with great interest. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 22:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded. "The Winders might like them too" she said feeling her wings go up. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "It depends, I would like to meet them when they come but, like you said, our wings. " she shrugged. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 22:24, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded. "The Winders made it this way for a reason" She looked down over the sky seeing many cats fighting. "They're at it again. She hissed Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 23:27, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ She looked where she was looking. Starpelt shook her head. " I think Colors will win. even if Rainbow has gone mad! " she said, staring at all the fights that were going on. " It used to be a happy place. " she finished with a sigh. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 23:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airsatr nodded. "Yeah, But I feel Bad for Proudherat " she said saddly. "she has been waiting her whole life for this, Ever since she was a kit" She said Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 23:36, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " I guess. But, what about us? We dont want to see Rainbowclan become.... gray. " She said with a plain tone. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 23:41, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Rainbowclan will eather fall or rise to be something greater, let's hope for greater" Airstar said Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 23:42, July 27, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " We can hope. " Starpelt frowned. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 23:50, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded 23:51, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Are you sure there is nothing we can do to help? " She asked Airstar. ---- Airstar nodded. "If we were meant to get invole then we would have had a message by now" she meowed Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 23:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt frowned again and looked at all the fights that were still going on. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 23:59, July 27, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar smiled. "this has to end soon" she said looking at the bodys of dead cats Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 00:00, July 28, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Brairstar looks weak, she might get killed!! " Starpelt opened her mouth in suprise. 00:06, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar looked. "Let's go" she said tunring her self to fly away. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 00:08, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt turned back. She was worried about the battle. Innocent cats were dying. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 00:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon waited at the spot where she was told to, this was the first time meeting with their leader. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 00:19, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt followed Airstar back to camp and landed. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 00:32, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon waited where she was told to where no one would find her. Outside camp where no one would FIND her 00:48, July 28, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Starpelt shook her head. The conversation kept her thinking about these battles. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 00:53, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw ran around camp with Sky laughing. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 02:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Longstream sighed and flew off for a little. .. Rainfur sat down. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 02:28, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon sat and waited. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 02:30, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw nodded to Sky and he flew off. She walked into the meddy cat den. "Aprilfur?" she said picking up her leg. "Do you have anything for a twisted leg?" Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 14:50, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Aprilfur turned. " Why dont you lay down in a nest, I will give you some honeycomb in a minute. " She said. grabbing supplies. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 15:22, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw nodded and hobbled to lie down in her nest. "Thank you." she smiled. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me15:26, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Chew on the honeycomb until I get this fixed for you. Any blood, scratches? " She asked him, giving him the honeycomb. Nightkit: "I will prove them wrong" 15:33, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar siled her clan was living and no one from the Dark Deons was any where near Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 15:52, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Falconpaw is a girl x3) "No." she mewed. "I just tripped and hurt my paw." she began to chew on the honeycomb. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 15:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Dakmoon waited there for him, he still hadn't come Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 01:57, July 29, 2012 (UTC) _____________________________________________________________________________________________ " Best thing you can do is to relax. If you need anything, just tell me " Aprilfur said, looking at Falconpaw's injured paw. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 02:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw nodded and closed her eyes. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 02:07, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Cloudtail felt her kits coming. " Not good. Not good. Not good. HELP! " She called from the nursery. Aprilfur heard her scream and she ran towards the nursery. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 02:11, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar ran to the nursery. "Can i help with anything?" she asked Aprilfur. `Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 02:31, July 29, 2012 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________ - - - - " Go to the medicine den and watch over Falconpaw! " She told her with hurry. She then made her way to Cloudtail and helped her get the eggs out. " All you have to do is push! " April kept on telling her. One, two, three eggs came out. Cloudtail was exhausted. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 02:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar nodded then rushed out. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 02:41, July 29, 2012 (UTC) -- -- " One more! " Aprilfur helped by pushing on her belly. Cloudtail gave it the biggest push. The final egg came out. Cloudtail breathed hard for a moment, then relaxed. Aprilfur looked at the 4 eggs. They started to crack. Jadestar 'This is why I dont think I would be a good mother' 02:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Airstar ran into the medicine cats den. "I'm here to watch you" she said 02:52, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw hobbled in with Sky beside her. Eagle The powah of cozmic! -Me 17:58, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Eaglefur Dark Demon leader flew down to the meet spy in Airclan, he heard her name was Darkmoon, but he didn't know for sure. He flew to the meeting spot and waited, and out of the darkness shone a beautiful black she-cat with a half moon on her forhead. She was going to be his weather she liked it or not. She would be his. Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 19:37, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon eyes shone as she saw him, Beautiful, but then again all the toms of the Dark Demons where, but this one had the body of a black lion without the mane and black stars all over his pelt. He must be their leader. "Um," she said. "Hi?" Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 23:12, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream fly around. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 23:45, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- DarkDemon nodded. "Hello, Darkmoon?" He asked. She nodded. He wanted her to be his but he was leader he needed to keep his cool. "You wish to join us so I hear." He said coldly Moonsong "You Touch Me, I Kill You, Sound Fair?" 23:50, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon nodded. "What is it you wished to talk to me about?" She asked, Darkdemon shook his head. "I don't know why she thought you should join." He hissed. Darkmoon glarded at him, "You should know why" She hissed "My mother is there and my father is a Walker" Moon "Daddy's Little Girl, Is Now The Enemy's Mate, yay!" 14:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream landed and padded around camp. Cottonfur "The toms that ignore me, are the ones the don't live to the next day." -Sunfern 00:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darmdemon nodded. "So that's why you are joining?" He asked "Nothing else?" Darkmoon shook her head. Moon "Daddy's Little Girl, Is Now The Enemy's Mate, yay!" 00:25, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Longstream padded around camp. Cottonfur We wish you a Merry Christmas, and a happy New Year! 00:48, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- She shook her head. "no I want to join, for me, as well as my mother. "Darkmoon said. He nodded. "I'll see you later" He sadi 00:55, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Tabbyflight paced around the camp for no reason other than boredom. Cinderstar "It seems a shame to leave at the start of such a promising friendship." -Oakheart 01:12, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Darkdemon smriked. "A clan is only as good as it's weakest link" He told her evily. Darkmoon smiled and nodded, walking slow. "And what am i?" She said letting her wings show. Badass Rebels 02:28, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- ( Darkmoon is being passed over to me, if I am correct ) Darkmoon gave a questioning look, since it was silent for a moment. " Well? " Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 02:34, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkdemon smirked, as he looked her up and down. "Your not the weakest link, thought you are on them" He told her with the night air growing still, the feel beneath his fee started to ackh, If he didn't get back soon, he might be lost in this world. "Good night Darkmoon, this meeting has been intresting.." He said before he took of into the nightsky, his wings outstreached and beating to the winds, his paws lifting from the ground below him. Badass Rebels 02:42, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkmoon nodded and started to fly back to camp. Discord, Im howling at the moon and Im sleeping in the middle of a summer afternoon 02:44, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Airstar saw Darkmoon fly into camp. "Hello my warrior" She said with a smile, The sun was growing high, about to go over the miuntians. "Feel the sun on your skin and the air on you hopefullyness" She said to her. Badass Rebels 02:54, January 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Falconpaw was running around camp with Sky and laughing. "Son of a biscuit!!" -Tobuscus xD 04:24, January 6, 2013 (UTC)Eaglefur Airstar looked over at Falconpaw ans Sky. "Are you two ok?" She asked them titling her head to the side. Badass Rebels 11:55, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Longstream sat in the center of camp, bored. Cottonfur Don't be bogus, be bubbly! 23:53, February 2, 2013 (UTC)